The invention relates generally to wireless communications networks and, more particularly, to a method for locating antenna problems in a wireless communications network.
The performance of various radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) links in a wireless communications network is a critical differentiator in providing a competitive advantage; therefore, it is very important to be able quickly and efficiently to identify factors that contribute to poor RF link performance.
Certain performance problems can be identified using operational and maintenance statistics taken from measurements that the network takes periodically to isolate equipment-related problems. Once a problem is isolated to a particular location, a network engineer or technician is sent out to manually collect additional data in the identified area using, for example, a test vehicle equipped with the necessary equipment. Subsequently, the collected data must be analyzed to isolate specific problems. In most cases, this involves physically doing measurements to identify the antenna problem.
In terms of optimizing both analog and digital wireless communications networks, it is well known that antenna-related issues are a significant contributor to performance degradation. Two major antenna problems, i.e., bad antennas and incorrectly-oriented antennas, are not generally identifiable by visual inspection. Bad receive (xe2x80x9cRxxe2x80x9d) antennas are especially difficult to locate. Given the cost and resource involvement in optimization, significant cost and resource savings could be realized if antenna-related network performance problems could be easily identified. Clearly, at present it is difficult and costly to identify and isolate antenna-related problems in a wireless communications network.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed are a method and apparatus for locating antenna-related problems in a wireless communications network in a timely, efficient and cost-effective manner so that the problems can be corrected before they are too serious.
One embodiment of the invention, accordingly, is a method and apparatus for pinpointing cell sites and sectors with antenna-related problems are disclosed. Each base station in a wireless communications network is equipped with a site test mobile (xe2x80x9cSTMxe2x80x9d) connected to the antenna(s) for the cell site. A database contains information regarding the location (latitude and longitude) of every cell site, or base station, and the design type, orientation, patterns (vertical and horizontal), and gain for every antenna in the network by sector. Automated measurements of various transmission parameters are periodically taken using the respective STMs and compared with calibration data stored in the database to determine the location and type of antenna problems that exist in the network.
A technical advantage achieved with the invention is that it is much more cost- and resource-effective than current methods of locating antenna-related problems in a wireless communications network.
Another technical advantage achieved with the invention is that it is capable of tracking trends, which information is useful in preventing future problems.